1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to powered fastener driving hand tools. Particularly, this invention relates to a combustion driven fastener hand tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Powered fastener driving tools, e.g. nail guns, have existed for decades. Perhaps not coincidentally, the first commercial nail gun was introduced in 1950 after World War II wherein the technology for rapidly firing projectiles was greatly advanced. The first nail guns were pneumatic, driven by compressed air. Although pneumatic power is still the most prevalent, over time fastener driving tools have been developed using other means of power, such as electric motors, solonoids, combustibles, e.g gas or explosive powder, have also been developed. Some development of technology related to powered fastener drivers, and particularly combustion driven fastener tools has occurred. However, there is still much need for further development.
Combustion driven fastener hand tools employing combustibles, e.g. gas or powder, to force a piston driver against a fastener introduce a unique set of parameters which must be properly balanced in order to achieve a working device. Sizing of the combustion chamber and valving are critical, in addition to the fuel delivery and mixing components. Moreover, greater optimization of a given design to improve power and efficiency can be greatly affected through precise understanding of the combustion process. For example, it has been determined that using a combustion chamber divided into portions having a control plate therebetween can greatly improve the efficiency and power of a combustion driven fastener device. In addition, it has also been previously observed that accurate location of the starting position of the driving piston can be important in the operation of a combustion driven device, particularly if the piston is heavy and likely to move under its own weight.
U.S Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0210974, published Aug. 23, 2012, by Adams, discloses a gas-powered tool motor includes a combustion chamber with an intake valve at one end, an exhaust valve at another end, and a control plate or control valve between two portions of the combustion chamber. A piston or other positive displacement device is in communication with the combustion chamber. The intake and exhaust valves have closure members that are movable along a common axis in tandem between collective open positions for recharging the combustion chamber with the fuel and air mixture and collective closed positions for detonating the fuel and air mixture in the combustion chamber and displacing the positive displacement device. The control plate or control valve supports limited air flows from a first portion of the combustion chamber to a second portion of the combustion chamber even in the closed position of the control valve for supporting two-stage combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,580, issued Jan. 19, 1999, by Velan et al., discloses an improved combustion powered tool for driving fasteners into a workpiece includes a main housing enclosing a cylinder body and an adjacent combustion chamber. The tool includes a workpiece-contacting nosepiece attached to the housing at the end opposite the combustion chamber and holds fasteners to be driven into the workpiece. A reciprocally disposed piston is mounted within the cylinder body, and is attached to an elongate driver blade, the driver blade being used to impact the fasteners and drive them into the workpiece. At the upper end of the cylinder body is disposed a compressible piston retaining device. The retaining device is of sufficient strength to accommodate the weight of the piston and to retard the upward velocity of a returning piston, but is overcome when the tool is fired.
However, there is still a need in the art for apparatuses and methods improving the operation of combustion driven fastener hand tools. There is also a need for such apparatuses and methods that operate reliably and efficiently over many uses and at a reduced cost. In addition, there is a need for such apparatuses and methods to allow comfortable and precise control of combustion driven fastener hand tools. There is further a need for such systems and apparatuses to be inexpensively manufacturable and readily serviceable. These and other needs are met by the present invention as detailed hereafter.